The Darkest Skies
by HelloRandomReaders
Summary: After the death of Toffee, a nameless being of unknown power has awakened far greater than the MHC, greater than Toffee and older than the Multiverse itself. There are only two who can save it now...


**I  
Under The Darkest Skies**

 _"With the blood of his parents and from the ashes of his home, a young boy inherits the curse of the family throne."_

* * *

Darkness swept the land of Mewni, as the black storm clouds gathered in a thick mass and blotted out the moons of Mewni. The black clouds then gave way to heavy rain, soaking the land in a torrent of rain. Lightning danced around the clouds, their song echoing across the valleys and mountains. Not a speck of light from the sun or the blue skyline could be seen from the sky, only pure darkness and the sound of rain and thunder and the occasional lightning strikes here and there.

In the thickest and darkest parts of the infamous Forest of Certain Death, the sound of horses neighing and galloping through the undergrowth and their riders' shouting could be heard echoing around the lifeless, dull forest. They rode on a dirt path filled with mud as the rain mixed in with the soil. The dark storm clouds couldn't be seen because of the thick leaves and branches that over them, but the torrential rain and the sound of thunder could be heard singing their song loudly. Their road was filled with darkness and the torches the riders' carried with them could only penetrate the darkness and light only a small area around the horse group.

The human and humanoid horse riders wore an outfit that was seen since the beginning of the Second Great Monster-Mewman War three years and disappeared at the end of it. They all wore a blood-red long-sleeved trench coat complete with a hood hiding their identities. On the back of the trench coat was a strange elegantly-designed golden letter _A_ , a symbol feared by the monster army during the war. Underneath the trench coat was a black white v-neck polo, which was mostly covered by the buttoned trench coat on the chest and abdomen region of the body. Their lower body was just a pair of black boots and trousers. They all wore metal gauntlets engraved with circles and within it, were shapes and lines forming a strange geometric symbol.

They ran through the forest undeterred by the torrential rain, lack of light, or the thick undergrowth. They galloped on, unwilling to give up for a moment.

"Marco!" A female voice cried out. She sported long straight brown hair, curvy at its end, chocolate brown sharp eyes and a thin but curvy womanly body with muscles and scars she serving as a testament to her skill in combat. On her gauntlet, the alchemical transmutation circle for water was engraved.

"We're getting close to the temple! This map here shows it's just dead ahead!"

"Finally!" A male voice shouted with his deep voice. Like his female counterpart, he sported short brown hair and sharp chocolate brown eyes. His outfit was barely containing the bulging muscles of his muscular and scarred body. On his gauntlets, the alchemical transmutation circle for earth was engraved.

"I'm getting sick of this rain! Of all the days the damn seal can break, it _has_ to be on a rainy day!"

"Oh please, Arduro." The female snapped. "Just try to focus on the objective."

"The only reason you're not complaining is because you're alchemy uses water. You're used to ride under thunderstorms."

"You're wrong, you immature dolt! I'm just more composed!"

"You two, be quiet." Marco spoke softly, yet in a stern and authoritative voice. "We're in enemy territory, riding _without_ any armor _or_ any weapons in the _Forest of Certain Death_. Please don't try to attract any attention towards us, or you two will be the bait. Got it?"

"Sorry." The two spoke in unison.

"Good now, Aquaina. Which direction is the temple?"

Aquaina briefly glanced at the map in her hands before she spoke.

"Straight ahead! A mile or so!"

"Good. Now, everyone keep gallo-"

An arrow flew by the group, narrowly missing Marco by an inch or two before it landed with a thud on the bark of a tree.

"What was that!?"

"Enemy ambush!"

A group of twenty boar riders then came out of the trees, holding torches and axes while chasing after them. Their boars, born and raised within the trees of the Forest of Certain Death, slowly began to catch up with the group.

"Stop them! We already failed to stop the others! Don't let anymore pass!"

"Get them!"

"Yuglar, try to shoot them with your crossbow!"

"They will die!"

Aquaina glanced over her shoulder, grinding her teeth while she watched the pursuers.

"Boar riders!"

"Oh, damn it!" Arduro swore. "Boar riders are better in forest riding than our own horses! They'll catch up in no time!"

"Then make sure there are no boar riders chasing us at all." Marco calmly replied, not bothered by recent events. "Aquaina, since it is raining you have the pleasure of using your alchemy to stop them."

"I hoped we could get there without killing someone." Aquaina said softly. "The war already killed half of the monsters that used to live here..."

"I said stop them. Not _kill_ them."

"Oh…"

Aquaina then raised her hands up in the air and clapped them together. Blue energy started to sizzle in both hands as the alchemical engraving on her gauntlets started to glow.

"Alright then! See if you can break through this!"

Aquaina then dispelled the energy from her hand towards the ground as they galloped along. In a few seconds, a white ice wall that stood out from the gloomy and dark surroundings of the forest made with the moisture surrounding the air started to materialize out of nowhere.

"Yes!"

All of the sudden, the ice wall broke when one of the boar riders smashed right through it.

"No!"

The boar riders continued their chase, getting closer to the group.

"Damn it!" Aquaina shouted, glancing behind her shoulder as the boar riders came closer with each second. "There isn't enough moisture or water around here to make a thick enough ice wall to stop those boar riders!"

"Even in the rain!?" Arduro shouted. "It's raining, Aquaina!"

"Whatever the case," Marco interrupted. "your water alchemy is useless here. So, I guess I will have to stop them myself."

Marco closed his eyes to think briefly before he opened it again, this time filled with burning determination.

"Everyone! Make a V-formation around me. No one directly behind me!"

"Yes, Supreme Alchemist!" Came the chorus of the entire group.

The group began to from a recognizable V-formation with no hesitation, with Marco on the tip of the formation and Aquaina and Arduro on his left and right respectively. Meanwhile, the group could hear the monsters getting closer and closer with each second.

"Get 'em! Master Toffee must not be disturbed!"

"Kill those mewmans! We already failed to stop the others through! Stop them at any cost!"

"Let me have them!"

"They. Will. DIE!"

 _"Toffee?"_ Marco thought. _"He's the one trying to break the seal? Whatever. I'll deal with him later."_

"Marco! We're in V-formation. You're clear to do whatever you're going to do!" Aquaina shouted.

"Perfect."

That was the only reply when Marco suddenly jumped off his horse and landed on the back of the horse with his two feet perfect. He turned around to find the monster riders, inching closer and closer to him. He could see some of the monsters laughing when they saw Marco standing on the back of his horse.

"That boy is stupid! Does he really want to be hit by a random branch or something?"

"That boy is a perfect dummy target. Yuglar, get the crossbow! Snipe that fool!"

"That boy is not going to know what hit him!"

The monsters all laughed at his supposed stupidity and Marco only shook his head.

 _"You won't be laughing when I turn you all into ashes."_

Marco pulled back the long sleeves of his trench coat. With a snap of his fingers, the _A_ permanently engraved in both of his hands started to glow brightly with red energy crackling and sizzling from it.

"I hope you have your graves ready..." He shouted, loud enough for both his men and his pursuers to hear.

"… because they are about to be filled with your ashes!"

Marco pointed his hand towards his pursuers and a burst of pure red hell-fire came out of it, scaring the daylights of the monsters as it sped towards them. Pure fear stitched on their faces, their boars stopping at the sight of pure red fire coming out of his palm.

"What the hell is th-"

The fireball then engulfed them all into a massive blaze of fire. As Marco and his group galloped away, they could hear the screams of terror of the monsters burning in the hell fire Marco transmuted from his palm. The rain didn't do anything to even affect the fire's intensity and luminosity as it turned night into day.

"Problem solved." Marco stated as he sat back down on his horse and continued galloping with the rest of his group.

Nobody said anything as they continued speeding away through the forest, the screams of the burning boar riders echoing in the distance. After galloping for what seemed like an eternity, the group finally found themselves in a less dense part of the forest, where a large ancient monster temple looming over the distance with storm clouds looming overhead and lighting crackling behind it.

"There's the temple, Marco. That's where the old Alchemia-Butterfly line sealed the quantum flux."

"Good. Arduro, fire a flare into the air. Alert the rest of the 121st Expedition. Gather all the expedition troops and clear the area of monsters." Arduro nodded silently as he took out a green flare and a flare gun out of the brown leather bag attached to saddle of his horse. He loaded the flare gun and aimed it skywards before he pulled the trigger.

The green flare then shot up into the sky, like a bright star across the night sky. After one minute of flying, the flare blew up and transformed into a bright green gas cloud illuminated and made more noticeable by the crackling of the lightning. It was then answered by several more green flares coming from various parts of the forest.

"Good." Marco spoke before he turned his head from the sky towards the looming temple in the distance. "I hope we're not too late…"

* * *

This was bad. Very, very bad.

Queen Moon Butterfly and the Magic High Commission had followed Toffee to an ancient monster temple after he lost the decisive battle that determined the outcome of the war. They met in one of the larger rooms of the temple. The walls were covered with moss and rotting away. Same goes for the floor but was a strange circular seal on the floor with an _A,_ slowly breaking as the two groups fought.

And safe to say, they were not winning at any rate.

Omnitraxus was down, his powers sucked into Toffee's half of the wand again. Heckapoo was unconscious, slowly bleeding out and would probably die without medical attention. Rhombulus' body was somewhat _dead._ Though his spirit lives on, his crystal body was cracked beyond repair. And with Lekmet still dead from his last encounter with Toffee three years ago, there would be no one to resurrect the fallen members of the once powerful commission.

Moon was the only one standing.

"Come on, Moon. You can do better than that." Toffee spoke softly, his voice full of mockery and amusement.

"Damn you, Toffee. I will reclaim that wand _and_ defeat you." Toffee only snickered.

"Quite a laughable statement, Moon. How many times have you said that to me for the past three years and failed to do so. Uncountable, really. In fact, you _never_ stood a chance against me."

"Then how about I end that streak right now!"

Moon then jumped high into the air and revealed her butterfly wings. Her eyes sharp and gazing unto Toffee's blank stare like a predator to his prey.

"Very well, Moon. Let me cut off the wings of a butterfly."

Moon then aimed her six hands towards Toffee and fired of a blast of white energy towards Toffee. Toffee only responded raising his hand that had the other half of the Butterfly wand and enveloped himself in a protective sphere of energy, which harmlessly bounced off the blast of white energy.

"Hm… a weak attack. Is your age finally taking a toll on yo-"

Toffee didn't finish his sentence until a large white ball of pure energy suddenly smash through his protective energy sphere and blew up after hitting Toffee. The explosion knocked Toffee back and left him with several bleeding wounds that covered him from top to bottom. He covered his wounds, trying to stop the bleeding as his regenerative abilities kicked in and started healing his wounds.

"One of your weak points, Toffee." Moon snarled at the bleeding Septarian. "You're too full of yourself. You think you can easily beat anyone thanks to the wand you stole from us, yet we were able to defeat your army and win the war."

"You're _wrong_. If it wasn't for those stupid hooded mewman with that accursed letter _A_ , we would have won the war."

"You're right. They did defeat your army for us… however…"

Moon smiled deviously, her eyes clearly filled with a killing intent.

"…they left me the pleasure of killing _you_."

Moon then charged directly at Toffee, her butterfly wings increasing her speed and agility as she sped towards Toffee. She summoned six energy swords in her hands and began to slice and dice Toffee quickly. Toffee quickly dodged her attacks and summoned his own energy sword to fight against Moon's.

And thus began, the last battle between Queen Moon Butterfly and Toffee of Septarsis.

The two sliced and diced furiously. Toffee attempted to stab Moon, but Moon parried and tried to stab Toffee back to no avail. This continued for sometime before Toffee kicked Moon stumbling to the floor.

"You are quite a weakling went it came to hand to hand combat..."

"I know... but how about in magic!?"

Moon's six hands then charged up a white ball of magic that imploded and became shock waves. Toffee and the

"You're not the only magical here, you know." Toffee then charged a ball of magic and threw right at Moon, who was standing on the circle seal with the letter _A._ Moon simply jumped to take flight and dodged the ball smoothly which hit the circle seal.

Meanwhile, as the fight went on cracks started appearing in the seal. They only grew bigger and bigger with each passing blow.

* * *

Outside the temple and under its shadow, twelve of the horse riders stood among the field of recently dead monsters. The monsters were killed in a fashion of ways - some were killed by the sword, some were frozen to death, some had spikes, some up to _eight_ spikes, created by earth alchemy impaling them, and some simply _melted_ by a fireball and left their bones or their armor either on fire or smoking. The rain had stopped to be a light drizzle but the dark clouds were still on the sky.

Everyone then felt a large shift that came out of nowhere. They all knew what it meant.

"Into the temple!" Marco shouted. "The seal must _not_ be broken!"

* * *

"You know, Moon… sometimes I wonder why you're not dead yet…"

Moon tried to get up from the bloodied floor, but her arms lost their strength and dropped dead.

"I have beaten you so many times yet you're still alive… it's a miracle how you are not dead."

Toffee was only a few steps close to Moon, savoring the fact that the queen of his most hated enemy was at his mercy.

"But I suppose your luck has run dry. After all, no one is here to save you. Not your knights, not your husband… and not even Star."

Moon gasped at the mention of Star, before she snarled at the Septarian.

"Don't you dare do anything against her!"

"Oh! I forgot about Star!" Mockery in Toffee's tone. "I wonder how Star will react when I send the body of her dead mother to her doorstep. That would be fitting, wouldn't it?"

"Damn you, Toffee." Toffee gave out a heartily laugh before he summoned an energy sword with wand-hand.

"So long… Moon. May your God have mercy on you, because I won't."

As Toffee was about to stab Moon to death, a ball of fire then suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hit Toffee on the head straight on. It burned Toffee with such ferocity, that Moon had to cover her face with her wounded hand just to avoid being blinded by the pure light and rage that came with the hellfire ball. It knocked Toffee back several meters and at the same time left a blood trail stretching from where he stood from Moon all the way to the floor he now was bleeding from.

Moon could only gasp in terror and disgust as the wound, no, an _opening_ would be more precise, on Toffee's face was nothing more than pure agony. Half of his face was burned off, the skin covering the mouth, eyeballs and nose burnt to crisp revealing the muscles and the bleeding blood vessels within. Toffee's right eyeball was gone, completely gone, leaving a hole where it used to be. The floor instantly drenched with the blood of the Septarian. Toffee gave out a blood curling scream and whatever remained of his once green and smooth face morphed into pure agony.

Thankfully enough, Toffee's regeneration abilities kicked in and spared Moon of any more terror and shock. First, the blood vessels stopped bleeding and started healing themselves. Then, the burnt muscles returned to the normal color. Then the skin, then the eyeball Toffee lost started regenerating back. Slowly, his face started returning and the pure agony on Toffee's face started fading away but it would take some time before Toffee could fully regenerate.

"You survived my hellfire fireball?" The voice of a man, no, the voice of a young teenager, snickered. "That's a first."

A hooded boy then slowly walked forwards Toffee, who was slowly getting up from the floor. He wore a long-sleeved trench coat that extended from the neck all the way to the knees. On the back of the coat was an elegantly-designed golden letter _A_ stitched on the back. The same _A_ that appeared on the battlefield so many _, many_ times and destroyed entire armies when the war against Toffee was in full swing.

"Wh-wh-who are you…?" Toffee demanded, his voice full of rage and hate.

"Who am I? I go by many names…" The boy spoke as he removed the hood slowly.

"I'm a creator and destroyer, maintainer of peace and instigator of war, the one who cares and does not care for the wellbeing of others, the one who decides the fate of people by the stroke of the pen, the one who orders genocides by the hundreds and the one who will ultimately end your life…"

The boy then removed his hood, revealing his face.

"My name is Marco Alchemia-Diaz, the Supreme Alchemist of the Alchemist Guild… _you're worst nightmare._ "

Marco then all of the sudden then slammed his open hand right into Toffee's face and a bolt of red energy then suddenly started electrocuting Toffee. Toffee began to scream in pain as his face was slowly being destroyed. His skin shedding from his face, the blood began to drip on the floor, the muscles burning away. The skin connecting both his head to his body oozing with blood, seemingly about to separate as the blood vessels and muscles disintegrated.

Toffee kicked Marco in the stomach, sending him stumbling back a few feet before he regained his balance and assumed a fighting position.

"What did you do to me?!" Toffee demanded as he held his face to stop the bleeding.

"I was trying to kill you." Marco plainly stated. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Damn you, you bastard! Where did you get that kind of power!?"

"It was given to me when I asked for it."

"You're bluffing!"

"I'm not." Marco then clapped his hands and sparks of red energy started to ooze from it. He then slammed his hands onto the floor and consumed the floor with light.

Toffee eyes squinted in disbelief as Marco seemingly made something out of nothing more than stone. First the handle, then the shaft then the blade itself was formed. Pure red energy was crackling from the swords as it was being formed in each stage. When the swords were complete, the red energy died away and Marco gripped the two sharp steel swords in his two hands tight.

"But forget how I gained my powers! How about you go ahead and fight me!? We'll see to who gets to meet our creator first!"

Marco then all of the sudden charged at Toffee, running very quickly for a human. Toffee then immediately reacted and summoned his own energy sword and blocked Marco's two steel swords swiftly. As the swords made contact, Marco's sword crackled with red energy. Toffee could only gasp as his energy sword failed to slice through his steel sword.

"Impossible!"

"Much like your chances of surviving against me."

Marco then kicked Toffee right on the stomach, sending him stumbling back. He went on to charge against Toffee and began a duel with Toffee with both his steel blades.

Meanwhile, Moon lied on the ground watching the scene unfold. Marco and Toffee were in a heated fight with each other. Toffee blasting bolt after bolt of energy. Marco dodging every single bolt with grace and seemingly somehow finding a way to find an opening in Toffee's defense and taking advantage of it by slicing and dicing Toffee. Her body was screaming in pain, and she couldn't move a muscle without feeling complete and utter agony.

But at least she wouldn't end up like Lekmet did…

Her ears perked up as she heard groaning on her right side. She turned to find Heckapoo, her armor-dress stained with blood, waking up and struggling to keep her eyes open. Her flame barely showing any luminosity.

"Heckapoo!" Moon whispered-shouted. "Are you alright?"

"It… _huuurrttss…_ "

"Come on, let's get somewhere safe."

Moon grudgingly stood, despite the pain in every inch of her body. She carried Heckapoo the best she can, trying to desperately get away from the raging battle between Marco and Toffee. With each step she made, she felt like she was about to die. But she couldn't give up. Heckapoo's injuries were too fatal.

She made a good fifteen meters before her body collapsed and she couldn't dare to make another step anymore but at least she was out of the range of the fighters who clearly outclassed her and the entire Magic High Commission. She muttered a few words under mouth before she focused what remained of her pitiful magic energy reserves to her hands. Her hands glow with a gentle green hue before she gently placed her hands on Heckapoo's wounds. The wounds started to seal themselves up, and in a few seconds, it was as if the wounds were never there.

"Mo-mo-moon…"

"Rest Heckapoo. You nearly died back there."

"You too… your wounds are really nasty. Your own arm is burnt…"

"Don't worry about that _._ It'll heal in time."

"… can't you heal it yourself?"

"… I'm too tired to do that."

"… how about Toffee…?"

Moon nervously glanced over her shoulder, watching the battle between Marco and Toffee. Marco seemed like he was bored of the fight, while Toffee's eyes were sharp and focused. More than during her fight with him. Toffee then sent a bolt of green energy and Marco clapped his hands and slammed them to the floor, causing red energy sparks to fly out and a large earth wall to pop up from the ground in front of him and take Toffee's blast. Toffee snarled before he summoned his energy sword and charged against Marco, who summoned another pair of steel swords to replace the first pair before he charged towards Toffee too.

Moon looked back to Heckapoo, who was staring at her dead in the eye.

"You wouldn't believe who is fighting for us…"

"Who…?"

"Marco…"

"Marco?" Heckapoo whispered-shouted. "The earth boy? Star's bestfriend?"

"I only seen him a few times, but I think its him." Moon then glanced over her shoulder again, with Heckapoo joining her. The two watched together as the scene unfolded.

The two-stood staring at each other motionlessly, with some distance between them.

Marco stood there, seemingly unfazed by Toffee's blows. In fact, it was as if he was never hit at all and his expression neutral as ever.

But Toffee was a different story. Toffee panted heavily, clutching where his left arm used to be. His body was bleeding heavily as a blood puddle had already formed on the floor he stood on. Several sword-inflected wounds were all over his body, also oozing with blood. It was clear that he was tired and wanted the fight to end. For some odd reason, his regenerative abilities were not kicking in.

Moon had no idea how Marco was able to wound Toffee that quickly or how he canceled out Toffee's regeneration.

It was nothing short of a miracle.

"Ho-how!?" Toffee snarled fearfully. "Where did you get that power!? I have to know!"

"The only thing you need to know is the grim reality of death that awaits you..." Marco then snapped his fingers, which made red sparks of energy crackle from his right hand. He then pointed it at Toffee and sent a stream of pure red fire towards him. The fire engulfed Toffee instantly, destroying whatever body parts he had left and made him kneel on the ground in exhaustion. His regenerative powers seemed to have no effect on him.

"Da-da-damn you…"

"Before I send you to the grave, did you like the present I sent you Toffee? After all, I'm the leader of the soldiers with the letter A on their backs…"

"That was you!?" Toffee snarled, the hatred and anger in his eyes evident. "The letter _A_?! That was you!?"

"Yes. That is us. The Alchemist Guild. We were simply doing our job here in Mewni."

"What job?!"

"To destroy evil by being a greater evil thus maintain balance and order in the universe."

"So you are killing monsters who are trying to win freedom from them!?" Toffee snapped. "The ones who took our land when they came to what is rightfully ours!? It should be them who should be destroyed! They are the evil ones and not us!"

Marco was not fazed by Toffee's explanation. He only sighed.

"What a pathetic explanation, Toffee. Are you truly blind to reality? Times have changed, _people have changed_. The hate you hold has no basis."

"Lies! We do have one! The basis of murder and genocide the Mewmans passed on my people!"

"You are a fool, Toffee. Passing judgement on people who had no say on the actions of their ancestors. And now, let me ask you a question: Are the Butterflies who came and destroyed your ancestors the same Butterflies who rule the kingdom today?"

A look of realization swept over Toffee, his eyes widening at the reality he was long ignorant of.

"You know reality all this time, Toffee…" Marco bowed his head for a moment before it shot back up and his eyes were filled with a level of ferocity and confidence. "…the reality that you are wrong. If they were indeed the Butterflies who took the land of the monsters' centuries ago, why did they do nothing against you and wipe you out of the map? They have the power to do so, remember? They had the wand, the most powerful conductor of magical energy in the universe, in their hand. They could easily annihilate you with the wave of the wand."

Toffee remained silent, as well as Moon and Heckapoo.

"You want to know why?" Marco continued. "That is simply because they aren't the blood-thirsty Butterflies who came and destroyed your ancestors. The Butterflies who rule today are the peaceful and gentle kind. That is why we did _nothing_ evil against them. As for their ancestors, we have already passed judgement on them a _long_ time ago – by giving them Queen Eclipsa."

"Speaking of Eclipsa," Marco calmly replied, pure confidence in his eyes. "Remember the Queen of Darkness? Eclipsa married a monster for crying out loud. The queens after her did nothing to provoke monster kind. Moon's mother even made a peace treaty with your people and let me remind you that you killed her out of hate and prejudice. Moon did not go and continue the war after defeating you with her darkest spell of hers, though she was in the position to do so. She maintained peace between your and her people in her mother's stead."

Marco stopped his ranting for a moment to catch his breath before he continued.

"But _you_ … you turned a blind eye to all these things and declare war against a family trying to make amends for the atrocities their ancestors made? Nothing more than hatred. That is why we declared a silent war against you, Toffee. We came in and destroyed your armies to stop your evil acts by committing greater evil."

Toffee only stared at him, reality setting on him. The world seemed to melt into nothingness for him. He didn't notice Marco walk towards him, the sleeve pulled back revealing a metal gauntlet and an elegantly-designed golden letter _A_ engraved on his palm.

"Goodbye, Toffee. It is time you meet your maker.

Marco then snapped his fingers and grabbed Toffee by the face before Toffee began an agony-filled scream. As the red electricity from Marco's fingers continued to make short work of Toffee, Toffee's face began to fall apart. Large chunks of blood and flesh fell to the floor, the blood vessels popping out of its place and pouring out even more blood. His eyeballs shouting agony and pain. It seemed that Toffee's regenerative abilities had faded away to nothingness.

The red sparks started dying until it no longer illuminated the room. When the sparks were gone, Marco slowly removed his hand from Toffee's now dead face. His corpse fell to the ground and a blood puddle started to form around it.

Toffee is dead. It was over.

The war is finally over.

Marco then turned around and started walking towards the duo, who were eyeballing as he moved towards them. Heckapoo noted that this was not the boy that chased her three years ago. His form strong and imposing. His face blank and completely neutral. His once life-filled eyes filled with emptiness, as if he woke up to the harsh thing called _reality_.

"I never really expected you two to be here." Marco took a good look at them before his neutral expression turned into a frown. "And by the look of things, you two are too wounded from your fight with Toffee."

"Ho-ho-how… did you defeat him?" Hekapoo asked.

"Septarians regenerate from any remaining healthy cells in their body but if there are no healthy cells left, then their bodies won't be able to regenerate. Simple as that."

"… I never really thought of that. Using a knowledge of the body to defeat your enemy…"

"Biology is essential to the Alchemist Guild. Allows us to understand how bodies works and how to kill it better."

Hekapoo blinked for a moment before she continued.

"… _kill it…?_ "

Marco only sighed before he continued speaking.

"Its best if you sleep for now. I'll call the rest of my forces to bring you to our home dimension."

"No… I have way too many questions to ask, Marco?"

"Ask them later. Look," Marco said as he pointed his finger. "Queen Moon's asleep."

As Hekapoo looked on her left side, Queen Moon was deathly silently as she slept. Only the gentle rise and fall of her chest gave any indication that she was alive.

"Just sleep, you need to rest for now. After all, you are near death."

"I have way… too many… questions…"

"Just sleep, Heckapoo..." Marco interrupted as he walked slowly towards Heckapoo, his hands sizzling with a gentle green color. He pressed his hands on Heckapoo's forehead and heart and the girl slowly began to feel sleepy as her body began to recover.

"All questions will be answered in due time, I promise."

After that, all she could hear was footsteps and the shouting of men.


End file.
